Girl Meets Boy
by lightwoodlover
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Rose Hathaway is a beautiful girl who lives with her best friend, Lissa, after her parents died in a car accident. What happens when she meets the school's heartthrob and mysterious Dimitri Belikov?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic. Everyone is human. Dimitri will come in the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

><p>"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" I groan and roll over to turn the stupid alarm clock off. Unfortunately, the dumb thing would not shut up, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I threw the little demon across the room, where it shattered into pieces. Ha-ha! Point one for Rose! My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, but I hate my name, so everyone calls me Rose. I live with my best friend Vasilisa Dragomir, after my parents died in a car crash and her family gladly took me in. They are extremely rich and live in a huge mansion that I, myself, sometimes get lost in. Her mother and father, Rhea and Eric Dragomir are like my second parents, and they treat me like their own daughter. Lissa's brother, Andre, is a senior, two years older than us.<p>

"Rose, wake up! You're going to be late for the first day of school!" Lissa called for the fifth time today.

"I'm coming down, HOLD ON!" I yelled back. I was just getting comfortable in sleep again when something, or should I say someone, dragged me from my feet, making me hit the floor with a loud thud. I know I'm gonna have a nasty bruise on my leg tomorrow.

"Ugh, Liss!" I groaned. "What gives?"

"I warned you! Now hurry up we're already running late!" Lissa exclaimed. I stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower before I did anything else. She was fairly beautiful inside and out, with jade green eyes and platinum blonde hair and a warm and compassionate personality. I always envied her, even though I was okay-looking too. Okay, so maybe I'm pretty stunning, but still. I have curves in all the right places that most girls would_** die**_ to have. I have wavy dark brown hair that almost looks black, and eyes to match it. My behavior and attitude are… well let's just say Lissa's school All in all, let's just say we receive more than just quick glances from people.

Too say I'm a little nervous would be an understatement. Today is my first day at Jefferson Lee High School, otherwise known as Jefferson. Before my parents died, I went to a small school only about an hour away from my new one. I was deep into thought when a loud banging at the bathroom door brought me back to reality.

"ROSE COME ON! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I heard Lissa yell. I sighed and finished my shower and started heading down to breakfast. I smelled bacon, eggs, and waffles. Usually I would scarf down two whole plates of food easily, but I was too nervous to eat.

"Wow. Rose, you look amazing!" Andre said, his mouth hanging open a little bit. Andre has Lissa's blonde hair and green eyes, and has an amazing body. I can't deny his amazingly good looks, but I'm just not attracted to him that way.

"Stop drooling Andre and close your mouth. You'll catch flies!" I said flirtatiously. He smirked and gave me a little wink. It wasn't a romantic gesture, more like brother and sisters fooling around, even though I knew I did look good. I was wearing a gray ruffle blouse with black skinny jeans, a beige leather jacket, and black suede 5 inch heels. Along with that, I had a black tote bag with Gucci sunglasses.** (Outfit on profile.) **I knew once I got to school I would receive some looks from people. Lissa, however, looked breath-taking. She was wearing a pink silk belted blouse, white skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, a black ruffle clutch, and 4 inch black heels. **(Outfit on profile.)**

"Getting dressed up for Christian now, are we Liss?" I said with a smirk. She looked away and blushed slightly. Lissa's boyfriend, Christian Ozera, is snarky and sarcastic, kind of like me. We show our great relationship by making fun of each other and making comments about each other any time possible. Christian has jet black hair with crystal blue eyes, and he's pretty good looking I guess, just not my type. I call him sparky or pyro, just because he always had a weird attraction to fire. I think it's pretty creepy, but Lissa seems to find it "cute." Yuck.

I still needed to do my hair and makeup for school, so I asked Lissa to help me, since she already had done hers. "Lissa can you curl my hair for me? Just waves though, not ringlets. Oh, and do my makeup?" I asked her. She agreed and started on my hair. It took about 5 minutes, since my natural hair is already wavy. She then proceeded to do my makeup. She started with a smokey eye, since I always look great in them. She put on eyeliner on the bottom of my eyelid and then put two coats of black mascara on. I looked in the mirror and was pleased with how I looked. I'm not one to brag, but wow, I looked great!

"Are you guys done yet?" Andre called. "It's time to go!"

"We're going!" Lissa shouted. We both put on a coat of clear lip gloss and headed out the door to an annoyed looking Andre. We hopped in Andre's black range rover and started the drive to school. We stayed in a comfortable silence for about 2 minutes before Andre put on the radio. My favorite song, E.T. by Katy Perry came on. Yes, this is a good start to my day. It was at the chorus, my favorite part, when we reached the school.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me__  
><em>_Infect me with your love and__  
><em>_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me__  
><em>_Wanna be a victim__  
><em>_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien__  
><em>_Your touch are foreign__  
><em>_It's supernatural__  
><em>_Extraterrestrial_

Andre and Lissa stepped out of the car, and I reluctantly followed them, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I keep going? Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming so I will be dedicated to writing faster! Haha! Well this is pretty short since I have been sick all weekend, but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

><p><em>Well this is it, <em>I thought_. Here goes nothing. _ I looked around and spotted girls and boys hanging around the parking lot. How are these people? Will they like me? I was too deep into thought too notice Andre had led us to a group of kids not far from us.

"Rose, this is Mia Rinaldi, Tasha Ozera, Christian's sister, Dimitri Belikov, and you already know Christian," he said. I looked at all of them and made some pretty interesting observations. The first girl, Mia, was a short, blonde haired girl with perfect ring curls. She was all over Andre, while he just looked at her like an annoying mosquito that won't go away. Mia was giving me a hateful glare, and if looks could kill, I'd be lying on the floor dead right now. From the vibes I got off Tasha, I already knew I would have a major problem with her. She had jet black hair with Christian's blue eyes and was glaring at me as hard as, or even harder, than Mia. She was gripping Dimitri's arm so hard it looked like it was about to fall off. My next victim was Dimitri and _wow _is the only word I could describe him as. Even though he's a sophomore like us, he looked like a god, about 6 ft. 7, with silky light brown hair that I just wanted to run my hands through. His eyes were like brown pools of chocolate, and I was melting just looking at them. He had a bored expression on his face and looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. I smiled evilly to the two girls and gave Dimitri my best man-eater smile.

"Hey, I'm Rose Hathaway, nice to meet you," I said, mostly talking to Dimitri. He ignored me and stayed with that blank expression on his face. The two girls snickered and gave me knowing smirks. _Um, okay… _I thought. _What's his problem? _Lissa gave me a sympathetic look, butI ignored it and stayed quiet the rest of the time there. When the first bell rang, everyone went their separate ways, Andre with Dimitri, Mia with Tasha, and I went with Lissa to go get my schedule.

"Liss, what's Dimitri's deal? I mean, why did he just ignore me like that?" I asked her curiously.

"I don't know why he was like that to you. I mean, he's Andre's best friend and he's always nice to me and everyone else, as far as I know. That's why all the girls have a huge crush on him. He comes to our house a lot so don't be surprised to see him there," she responded. _So he only hates me? I thought. Weird._

"How come I haven't seen him before then?" I said. _I would have remembered looks like that, _I said to myself silently.

"He was with his family all summer in Russia. He just got back yesterday," she told me. So that was the accent I heard when he was talking to Andre. Wow, that just made him even hotter. I guess Lissa had an idea of what I was thinking of, because she gave me a small smirk.

"I know what you're thinking, Rose. He has a girlfriend though, Tasha," Lissa told me.

"I don't like that girl, Tasha. I already know I'm going to have a problem with her," I said with a small smile. She laughed and we stayed talking about Dimitri until we finally reached the office and received my schedule.

_**Per. 1 - Math/ Ms. Tanner**_

_**Per. 2 - Language Arts/ Mr. Reyes**_

_**Per. 3 - Gym/ Mr. Dash **_

_**Per. 4 - World History/ Ms. Petrov**_

_**~Lunch**_

_**Per. 5 - Chemistry/ Mr. Alto**_

_**Per. 6 – Art/ Ms. Karp**_

I had two classes and lunch with Lissa, Language Arts and World History. We were talking about our classes, when the first bell rang, signaling us to first period. Lissa and I said our goodbyes and I walked off to Math. As soon as I walked in, I saw the Russian god sitting down by himself.

"Hello, I'm Rose Hathaway. I think you need to sign my schedule for today," I said to the teacher, Ms. Tanner. At the mention of my name, Dimitri's head shot up and looked at me. I looked away and blushed slightly. _What the…? Rose Hathaway does NOT blush. This isn't good, _I thought_. _Ms. Tanner was a fairly pretty teacher who was in her 30's and had brown hair and brown eyes. She took my schedule and signed it.

"You can go sit in the seat next to Dimitri," she said, pointing at him. Well this should be interesting_._ He looked like he wanted to run out of the classroom right then and there. I was confused as to why he was acting this way, but I shrugged it off, thinking he must be shy or something.

"Hey! We met this morning! I'm Rose, in case you don't remember," I said with a smile.

"I know," he grunted. He didn't even look at me when he was talking. I gave him a strange look, but when he didn't look up, I walked over to the seat next to his and slouched. The whole period he said not one word to me, and when the bell rang he practically ran out of the room. What did I do to him? As I walked to my next class, I made a new goal for myself: **Figure out Dimitri Belikov.**

And that's exactly what I was planning on doing.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? I plan on going somewhere in this story, don't worry all you Rose and Dimitri fans! <strong>

**I would appreciate it if you reviewed, please & thank you :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this chapter is the longest one so far, and since I'm sick and my birthday is on Friday, I will probably update on Thursday or the weekend. Or earlier if i get lots of reviews. :D **

**So! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy & review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or any of It's characters.**

* * *

><p>I walked into my second period class, language arts with Mr. Reyes, to find Dimitri sitting down by himself again. I got a weird feeling of Déjà vu. He noticed me walk in and I vaguely heard him mutter under his breath something that sounded like "Not her again." Before I even introduced myself to the teacher, I walked over to Dimitri's desk and waited for him to look at me. When he didn't I just started talking and got to the point, not caring who heard me.<p>

"Um, Dimitri? What is your deal? I don't even know you and your treating me like you hate me. Why are you acting this way?" I said. For the first time yet, he looked up, even though he couldn't seem to look me in the eyes.

"Can you take a hint? Or are you too stupid to realize that I don't want to talk to you. So if you're done here, you can leave thanks." He said, venom dripping off his words. Even though I hardly knew him, his words stung. I felt like I was being punched in the stomach and it hurt, badly. Lissa was in this class and I guess she heard our little conversation because she shot me a sympathetic look. Beside her, Christian was trying to keep his laughter under control and Lissa glared at him before punching him on the arm. _Hard, _I might add. He winced in pain and that kind of made me laughed and sort of brightened my mood. _**Sort of.**_

I didn't want to intrude on their little 'love scene', so without saying a word, I walked toward the back of the room. I saw an empty seat between a cute guy with red hair, blue eyes and freckles and a guy with stylishly messy brown hair. I found myself coming face to face with a pair of gorgeous emerald eyes. His looks didn't come close compared to Dimitri's, but he was hot to say the very least.

"Hey, beautiful. I'm Adrian Ivashkov, pleasure to meet you," he said with a wink, along with a beautiful smile. His eyes looked even greener up close. I quickly glanced at Dimitri to o find him giving Adrian a death glare. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't really pick up on… jealousy? _Why should he care_, I thought. _Does he like me? Stop it Rose! _I quickly scolded myself. _He has a girlfriend and he already told you to back off._

That made me snap back to reality. I gave Adrian my best man-eater smile. "Rose Hathaway, nice to meet you," I greeted. The red- headed kid quickly turned to face me.

"Adrian are you flirting with another new girl?" the boy said jokingly. "Hey Rose, I'm Mason Ashford," he said with a cheeky, boyish grin. I grinned happily back at him. After glaring at Mason for a good minute, Adrian continued talking.

"Well, anyways Rose. I'm having my famous back to school party this Saturday. You up for it?" Adrian told me flirtatiously, along with another wink. I thought about it, but quickly agreed to it. Why not? Maybe Dimitri will be there and I can see what's up with him. I talked with Adrian and Mason for the rest of the period. They're pretty nice guys, and I think Adrian might have a crush on me. He is definitely an option for me. I planned on sitting with them at lunch, with Lissa too, of course. The bell rang for third period and I said my goodbyes to them before heading off to meet up with Lissa.

I couldn't help notice Dimitri in the hallway staring at me intently, even with the wicked witch of the west clinging close to him, her posse not far behind her. As soon as she saw where his gaze was directed at, and _who_ it was directed at, she pulled him closer to her, if that was even possible. She gave me a small smirk before she pulled him down and kissed him, fierce and hard. I noticed he didn't kiss her back, though, not that I cared anyways. He pushed her away after a few seconds and gave her a look that said 'Wow, really? You're pathetic.' HA! Score one for Hathaway. She looked hurt, but not hurt enough to stop her from glaring at me. He looked at her before seeing who she was staring at so harshly. His brown eyes locked with mine, and I assessed them. Shock and… something else I couldn't pick up was written all over his features. When he caught m looking, he quickly looked down to the floor.

"So you wanna go on Thursday?" Lissa said, interrupting my gaze and thoughts of Dimitri. I had no idea what she was talking about. I guess I zoned out for a little while. I cocked my head to the side and gave her a confused look.

"What's that now Liss?" I asked with a small laugh. She sighed, but a smile played on her lips as well.

"Oh, Rose, what am I going to do with you," she said with a laugh. "I was asking if you wanted to go shopping on Thursday to get dresses for Adrian's party. I saw you talking to him and figured he invited you."

"Oh, yeah. He did invite me. I'd love to go with you Liss," I told her with a small smile. She squealed in delight and told me she'd catch up with me for 4th period. I agreed and walked over to the gym, where 3rd period was just beginning. Although it may not seem like it, I was the type of girl who loved sports and was an excellent runner, being top in class at my old school. I met up with Mason, who introduced me to his friend, Eddie Castile. Like Mason, Eddie was cute, with his sandy-blonde hair and hazel eyes. I became friends with him quickly, and we were all talking about Adrian's party when we were interrupted by Coach Dash.

"Alright everyone," he yelled, louder than necessary. "Five laps around the track!" he finished. Everyone groaned, except me. I enjoyed running, mostly because my long legs made me good at it, and five laps was nothing. I finished first, of course, and the teacher just had to point it out, not that I don't love the attention, but you know what I mean.

"Why can't all of you be like Hathaway here? It's her first day at this high school and she's already handing your bony butts to you!" he screeched. That gave me some interesting looks. Looks of admiration and interest from guys, and glares from their girlfriends. I rolled my eyes and chuckled quietly to myself before walking off the locker room to change.

After I got situated, I was excited, because next period, I had Lissa! I met up with her in the hall and greeted her.

"Hey, Liss! You coming to history with me?" I said happily.

"Sorry Rose, I was just about to text you. I was just in the office because they had to change my schedule from 4th period to 6th if I wanted to get drama classes," she said evenly. Lissa loved drama and has been on the drama team for both her years in high school.

"At least you have Christian in your class! That'll give you guys a chance to get along more!" I could tell she was excited, but also nervous at what would happen. She knew me well. I gave her an evil laugh which she responded with a scared look. I started laughing so hard tears started coming out.

"Don't worry Lissa! I won't do anything to your precious Sparky," I said with an evil grin plastered to my face. We talked for a few more minutes before she told me she had to go and walked off. I could tell she was still nervous about me doing something to her boyfriend. I was still laughing when I walked into 4th period, just to be greeted by Fire boy himself.

"I always knew you were mental, Rose. Laughing at yourself when no one's around just gives me proof to my prediction," said Christian with a smirk.

"If only I could've come up with that one, Pyro. That witty comeback just screams genius!" I congratulated him sarcastically. He gave me a glare as to which I responded with a sickly sweet smile. Christian and I were too busy talking and making fun of each other for me to notice the tall Russian god coming into the class.

"Hey, Dimitri! Over here!" Christian called, giving me an evil smile. _Oh, I'm so getting you back for this one Sparky!_ I thought. Before I could even finish my thought, I looked up to find Dimitri smiling at Christian. Wow, his smile is beautiful. I wish he was smiling at me like that. _Snap. Out. Of. It. Rose! You don't like him!_ He looked at me and briefly nodded before taking the opposite seat beside Christian and going into conversation about Adrian's party with Christian. Oh, so he _was_ going? He was probably taking that scum bag girlfriend of his, Tasha. Christian doesn't like his sister that much either, which is why I had never seen Tasha in my life before today.

The rest of the class went by a blur, Christian talking to me occasionally, but mostly me just sitting down quietly. Lunch came and I sat with all of my friends, and well, some who _**weren't **_my friends. I sat in the seat next to Adrian and Lissa, and looked around to see everyone who was sitting at our table. Adrian, Eddie, Mason, Lissa, Christian, and what surprised me most was who_ else_ was there. Dimitri, Tasha, Mia and a few more of her snotty friends were all around Dimitri. He looked like he wanted to die, literally. This made me a little happier inside, though I had no idea why. We were all in discussion about Adrian's party, when that skank decided to start the war.

"Adrian, should we be wearing underwear to this party? Because I know some people," she coughed and said, "_**Rose,**_ thinks that it would be easier to get into guys pants if she didn't wear any. She probably just wants to come naked and take whoever wants her," she said with a smug smile. Everyone sat there with their mouths open, too in shock to speak.

"_**Excuse **_me?" I all but yelled to her. Oh it's on now.

"Well I'm just saying, since you're the biggest tramp in this school – "she started but was interrupted by someone, the person I _least _expected to defend me.

"That's _enough_ Tasha!" Dimitri growled loudly, his accent lacing his words. Tasha looked absolutely shocked and hurt at the harshness in Dimitri's voice towards her. She didn't try arguing with him, she just gave me a glare, as to which I responded with a fake smile. The tension had just risen 100 percent and everyone was still too nervous to speak after what had just went down. We all ate in silence for the rest of lunch. _Well, this is going to be an interesting year._

* * *

><p><strong>What happens with Dimitri? Will him and Rose become friends? ...Or something more, even? Review please!<strong>

**Thank you for reading (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! So this chapter's up! I'm not going to keep doing disclaimers, because you guys all know Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was okay I guess. In 5th period, everyone got to see the attitude side to Rose Hathaway. Well hey, Tasha deserved it. Here's what went down. I walked into Mr. Alto's class still confused as to why Dimitri defended me at lunch. That's when I saw her with her little minion Mia. None other than the girl I hated most, Tasha Ozera. Mia tapped her scrawny shoulder and gestured her head in my direction. When she saw me, she gave me a smug smile. There was about 5 minutes left till class ended when Mr. Alto said we can get started on homework and I made my way over to her desk.<p>

"Oh, look it's our skanky friend Rose!" she said to her little group as I approached. They all laughed at the same time. And who said Barbies weren't real? These girls were the fakest you can get. I shrugged off the desire to hit her right then and there and gave her the best smile I could.

"Hey Tasha!" I said with fake happiness. "You mind if I call you Tash? Okay, Tash it is then. So what are we doing this weekend, shopping or mani-pedis? You can choose Tash, you rock!" I said with a grin. This gave me a few snickers and chuckles from the rest of the class and a nasty glare from Tasha.

"You think you're so smart and pretty. Well guess what? You're none of those things. So stop trying to steal my boyfriend, or else you'll have another thing coming to you." She said with a fake smile. This girl must be delusional. _Her boyfriend wants nothing to do with me and here she is thinking that I'm all over him_? I laughed silently. _How pathetic._

"First of all, honey," I started with a smile, "If _you_ were so smart, you would know that I don't even talk to your 'precious' boyfriend. Second, if I wanted him, I would've had him already," I said with a grin. "And another thing coming to me? I wouldn't want to lay so much as a hand on me if I were you."

There were a collective number of ooohs in the classroom and Tasha started getting madder. She knew she was losing this argument. What she did next, she would regret in an instant. She stood up and slapped me across the face. It didn't even faze me what I did next. I punched Tasha in the stomach. She gasped and fell to the floor in pain. She was crying uncontrollably and her friends were hugging her for support. _What a baby,_ I thought. Before I knew it, Mr. Alto was hovering over us and screamed at me to go to the principal's office. I laughed once, shrugged and walked until I caught sight of the two large doors leading to the main office. I walked inside where the secretary ushered me into Principal Kirova's office.

"Hathaway! It's your first day here at Jefferson and you've already gotten into a fight among one of your fellow students," she screeched. "Since it _is_ your first day here and I was told that another student brought forth the fight, I'm going to let you off with a warning." she said with a sigh. "Don't let it happen again, or else more severe punishments will be issued."

I nodded and mumbled thanks before walking out of her office. By that time, 6th period had already begun so I walked to by last class of the day: Art. I opened the door to the classroom casually, and walked in slowly, hoping I wasn't spotted.

"Well who do we have here?" said the teacher, Ms. Karp with a smile tugging at her lips. _Crap,_ I muttered silently. I looked up and gave her my famous, charming smile.

"Rose Hathaway. Nice to meet you," I said. She smiled and told me to sit in any seat available. God help me, the only one that was empty was next to the one and only: Dimitri Belikov. But wait, it gets better on who was on the other side of him: my buddy, Tash. I sighed internally and sat down.

"I was just telling the class that today is going to be a free day. Paint whatever you like, and have fun!" Ms. Karp said happily before sitting down at her desk. I knew I was going to like her easily.

I decided to paint a beach with the sunset on the horizon, typical, I know. I had just started painting the waves when I heard that annoying voice pierce my ears.

"Dim-ka!" she whined, pronouncing each syllable. _What the heck is a dimka?_ "Did you hear what that tramp Rose did to me today? I was just talking to her like a civilized person and out of nowhere she punched me in the stomach!" she complained.

I just had to laugh at her attempt at lying, maybe a little too loudly though. Confused, she turned her head in my direction, which quickly changed into a glare when she realized who it was. She looked at me one last time before turning to Dimitri, then going to work on her art assignment. I glanced over at Dimitri. He looked… amused? A small smile was hinting at his lips, but when he noticed me staring, it vanished in an instant, turning back into his cold, unreadable face.

I shook my head silently and went back to drawing my paradise.

After what felt like forever, the bell rang, dismissing us from school. _Well that was a fun first day,_ I thought sarcastically. Oh, well, at least I get to see Lissa! I walked outside to the front of the school and went over to Andre's car, where he was talking to a friend. _**ARE. YOU. KIDDING. ME**_. I should have known it was Dimitri. I silently slipped into the car without saying a word to either of them. I was beginning to put on my earphones to listen to my iPod, when I heard Andre speak.

"Dude, if you don't like her, then why are you still with her?" I heard Andre say. Was he talking about Tasha? I fumbled with the earphones pretending to untangle them while listening in on their conversation.

"I've tried breaking up with her, but she always stops me and starts talking about something else, so I just give up." Dimitri said. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _Oh man, how badly I wanted to do that._ "That's it. I'm going to break up with her. I can't keep leading her on, especially when I'm starting to have these feelings -"_**CRAP**__!_ Dimitri's words were cut off and both boys looked at me as my phone started ringing. "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys started playing. How ironic.

_**Some people want it all**_

_**But I don't want nothing at all**_

_**If it ain't you baby**_

_**If I ain't got you baby **_

_**Some people want diamond rings**_

_**Some just want everything**_

_**But everything means nothing**_

_**If I ain't got you, yeah**_

I looked down at my phone and ignored the call that was coming in from Mason. The two boys looked at me once more, before going back to their conversation.

"So what were you saying?" Andre asked Dimitri. Dimitri glanced at me briefly and saw me looking at them before turning back to Andre.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. But yeah, I think I'm going to do it. Thanks man," Dimitri said before walking off in the other direction. His accent was just so mesmerizing. I know Dimitri wants nothing to do with me, but I can't help it. There's something about him that makes me curious. Lissa had arrived a few moments later and greeted me. I greeted her back and sat in the car in silence as we drove off. I kept replaying Dimitri's words.

"_I'm going to break up with her. I can't keep leading her on, especially when I'm starting to have these feelings…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Review! I'll try to put the next chapter up soon (:<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5. I plan on updating soon... I hope you like it! Please review!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm going to break up with her. I can't keep leading her on, especially when I'm starting to have these feelings…"<em>

I didn't know whether to be happy or sad when he said those words, but all I knew was that it was stuck in my mind for the past few days. He liked someone else, someone that wasn't me. In fact, he still doesn't want anything to do with me.

After that 'interesting' first day of school, the rest of the week was pretty predictable. Dimitri still pretty much ignored me, but I would sometimes catch him staring at me from his desk. Weird? I know. Tasha hasn't threatened me again, but still glares at me every moment she gets. _Well, it's not like she didn't' get what she deserved._

Thursday finally came, and I was really excited to go shopping with Lissa. The bell that signaled the end of school rang and I sprung out of my seat and practically ran for the car. Of course, me being Rose Hathaway, I just had trip over the side of the door on my way out. I grimaced, waiting for the pain to come, but it didn't. Instead, I felt two warm, strong hands grab my waist before I could fall. I regained my composure and turned around to see who had helped me. Too say I was completely stunned would be an understatement. I found myself looking into those chocolate eyes that I had learned to love, filled with concern.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri finally asked me, his voice also evident with worry. He was looking at me so intensely. It took me a few seconds to answer, snapping me out of my trance.

"U-Um yeah. Thanks a lot." I said, shock lacing my words. I was too surprised he had cared and saved me from falling to fully even register what had just happened. He seemed to recognize this and his features slipped back into the blank, emotionless mask. After making sure I was steady, he walked out of the classroom without saying another word. Well if that wasn't weird, I don't know what is. I decided to put it in the back of my mind until later; this day was about me and Lissa.

I finally managed to meet her and Andre at the car. He had agreed to drop us off at the mall and pick us up a little before 7. When we finally got there, he told us he'd call us before coming to pick us up. We agreed and he drove away, leaving Lissa and I on our own.

We walked around a little while, going into mostly every store we saw. We hadn't found any dresses that fit our criteria yet, but we weren't going to leave without them. We found a small boutique at the corner of the mall and curiously walked inside. I was trying, but not succeeding, to stop thinking about _**him**_, when Lissa interrupted my thoughts.

"OHMYGOSH! Rose, you just _have_ to try this on! I know it'll look perfect on you." She was holding up a gorgeous black halter-top dress with the back exposed, forming a V. I quickly grabbed it and ran to the dressing room. I fell in love with it instantly. The dress was tight, showing off my amazing curves, and short, but not too short where you can practically see my butt. I stepped outside to show Lissa.

"So, what do you think Liss?" I asked her. Her jaw nearly dropped to the ground when she saw me.

"I-I-I love it!" She exclaimed excitedly.

She tried on a pink one shoulder dress that suited her perfectly. She decided she would take it. We took our dresses to the cash register and paid for them. We grinned with delight and waited for Andre to come pick us up. It was 6:30 already, so he should have been there any moment. That's when I saw that cow coming our way. I groaned and Lissa looked at me questioningly. I pointed with my head towards her. She sighed quietly next to me. I wasn't surprised to see Mia with her.

"Well, well. Look who we have here," Tasha said. "Retarded Rose," she said with a smirk. Mia started giggling furiously.

_Oh man, this was just too good._ I tried my best to keep the laughter that erupted within me under control.

"What do you want Tasha," I said with a few laughs. This seemed to make her go red.

"I want to know what you did to my boyfriend to make him beak up with me," she said angrily. I couldn't hold it in any more and just burst out laughing. I think I even heard Lissa start laughing quietly too.

"Are you serious?" I said still laughing. She stayed quiet, still glaring at me. _Wow, she was serious. Okaaaaaaay._

"Okay Tasha. How many times do I have to say this to get this through that ugly little head of yours? I do not like your boyfriend and he does not like me." I said slowly, pronouncing each syllable. This made her even redder. Geez, I did _not_ think getting that red was healthy.

"Whatever. Either way, I should've known Dimitri doesn't go for fat, ugly girls like you. I mean seriously. Look at me and look at you. I'm perfect. And you're just…_not_." She said with a small smirk. Before I could say anything, she turned around and walked away, Mia tagging behind her.

I knew her words were lies, but… I don't know. They still affected me for some reason. She knew Dimitri more than me and knew everything about him. Maybe she was right. Maybe I was totally wrong for him. Maybe she _was_ prettier than me. Before I could think anymore, Andre arrived. We stepped in the backseat of the car. Lissa was talking to Andre but I was still zoned out, until I heard the radio announce a new song by Selena Gomez. I told him to turn it up, and reluctantly, he put it louder.

_Wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey._

_You made me insecure,__  
><em>_Told me I wasn't good enough.__  
><em>_But who are you to judge,__  
><em>_When you're a diamond in the rough.__  
><em>_I'm sure you got some things,__  
><em>_You'd like to change about yourself.__  
><em>_But when it comes to me,__  
><em>_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na__  
><em>_Na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen,__  
><em>_I'm just beautiful me._

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na__  
><em>_Na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_You've got every right,__  
><em>_To a beautiful life.__  
><em>_Come on!_

_Who says,__  
><em>_Who says you're not perfect,__  
><em>_Who says you're not worth it,__  
><em>_Who says you're the only one that's hurting,__  
><em>_Trust me,__  
><em>_That's the price of beauty,__  
><em>_Who says you're not pretty,__  
><em>_Who says you're not beautiful,__  
><em>_Who says._

After that, I zoned out, still thinking about how closely the words hit to how I was feeling. Before I knew it, we were at the house. I was greeted by Eric and Rhea, Lissa's parents, and stopped mid way up to my room. I spotted Dimitri, who was looking as gorgeous as ever, giving me a small amused smile. _First, he hates me, then he saves me from falling, and now he's… smiling at me? _I thought. I sighed to myself.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! The next update will probably be next week... I hope you like it! Please don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><em>This was going to be a long night.<em>

I couldn't get my eyes to look away from him, and he seemed to realize this. His smile, which turned into a smirk, grew larger. I rolled my eyes and snapped back to reality. Without one word, I walked to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I was starving. I had spent all my money on the dress, so I didn't buy anything at the food court. I decided to make myself a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Liss, you want a grilled cheese?" I yelled to her, since she was in the living room.

"Sure!" she replied happily.

"Hey Rose! I'll take one!" Andre said with a grin.

"Yeah, Rose. Me too." That voice. I turned around to see a smug looking Dimitri, wearing an amused smile. I sighed mentally and started on the sandwiches.

Once I was finished cooking, I called everyone to the table where we all ate. It was silent for a good twp minutes. It was pretty awkward, considering Dimitri was watching me the whole time. After I finished, I excused myself and went to go wash my dishes. Before I knew it, I heard a pair of footsteps approaching.

"Liss, don't worry about the dishes, I'll -" My words were cut off when I looked to see that it _wasn't _Lissa who had came. It was Dimitri. I was too busy staring at him, thinking about what he wanted, to notice the "dish" I had meant to pick up, was a knife. I felt a sharp pain in my hand, and looked down to find my hand soaked in blood. Ouch. The pain was intensifying. My face shriveled in pain. All of a sudden, I was being seated down and my hand was being washed off. I looked up to see Dimitri's beautiful chocolate eyes, full of worry. After washing my hands, he took out some liquid thing in a bottle.

"This may sting a little..." he murmured to me.

To say it stung, "a little" would be the understatement of the year.

"WHAT THE-! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" I yelled. He apparently seemed to find this funny, due to the small chuckle that escaped. That sound itself made my heart skip a beat. I wanted to record it and play it over and over again. _I'm such a creep._ _It's not my fault he does these things to me._

After he was finished bandaging my hand, he was still holding it tenderly.

"Are you okay?" he said, with genuine concern filling his voice. I wanted to stare into his eyes forever, but I knew I couldn't, so I sheepishly looked down at my wounded hand.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Dimitri." I said, and meant it. I decided to go to bed. After convincing Dimitri 10 more times I was okay, I went upstairs to go to bed. God knew how badly I needed sleep.

I woke up early that morning, because, well it was Friday, a school day. I walked downstairs in my little pj shorts and a tank top. What I found was surprising. Dimitri was in the living room! Sure enough, I found Andre, Lissa, and Dimitri talking in the living room. When, I saw Dimitri, I guess my face showed surprise, because Andre laughed.

"Dimitri stayed over last night. He does a lot, so get used to it," he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes but smiled at him. I took a glance at Dimitri. He seemed to be enjoying my shorts. Once he looked up at me, I gave him an amused smirk. His expression turned cold and he looked away. _What...what just happened?_

I had skipped breakfast and went to brush my teeth and get dressed. I did it without even paying attention to anything I was doing. What was that? He was caring and concerned yesterday, and now... the old Dimitri's back? I groaned loudly in frustration. I had to forget about him, and soon, I just had too.

Andre called upstairs to tell me they were leaving and I better get my butt down there. I raced down and hopped in the car without saying a word to anyone. When we arrived, we all walked in different directions. Lissa offered to walk with me, but I refused, saying I needed to think about some things. She gave me a small smile before going off to meet with Christian.

School was a blur, as usual. Nothing much happened, besides the fact Dimitri ignored me and kept his cold look toward me all day. I was boiling inside and decided to ignore him if he tried talking to me, even though I doubted he would. I just wanted this day to be over with and go to the party tomorrow. Oh yeah, I was _really_ looking forward to it.

**The next day...**

After sleeping in until 1 pm, Lissa dragged my butt out of bed. Andre let us take his car down to get something to eat for lunch. The only word I could use to describe it was: boring. I wasn't even hungry, and that's saying a lot coming from me. I just wanted to get ready for the party already. We had an appointment at 3 to get our nails and hair done. After we finished our 'food', we started walking over to the salon, which was only a few blocks away. We had only walked a few feet when I saw something across the street that caught my eye: two people, Tasha and Dimitri.

I couldn't help myself; I had to look. I thought it looked like they were fighting about something. I guess I was _EXTREMELY_ mistaken when I saw what happened next. She leaned forward and kissed him fiercely. This was enough to make me look away. I hate to say it, but my heart dropped. It felt like I was being punched in the face. I shouldn't be feeling this, but I couldn't help it. Something about him attracted me to him, and despite what I thought, I _didn't_ want to let him go.

I was silent the rest of the way to the salon. When we got there, I asked the lady for a French manicure. She tried having a conversation with me, but I think she got the hint that I did not want to talk when I didn't respond. She quietly continued filing, clipping, and polishing my nails. When she was finally done, they looked beautiful. While they were drying, the hair stylist got started with my hair.

"What would you like done with your hair?" The stylist asked me with a smile. She seemed kind enough. I smiled back at her.

"Can you please cut only an inch or two off from the length? Then curl it when you're done please," I said with a smile. She nodded and agreed.

After working on my hair for about 2 hours, she announced it was finished. I turned to look at the mirror. My hair looked stunning. I know I usually looked good, but wow. I couldn't wait to put on my dress; I knew I would look even more amazing. I turned to see Lissa's hair was just as beautiful. We were both happy with our new looks and by the time we left the salon, it was already 7 o'clock. I got in Andre's Range Rover; I was driving. We drove back home, having occasional conversations, but mostly silence.

When we got home, we only had about an hour to get ready, since we stopped somewhere to eat again. The party started at 10. Since we already had our hair done, all me and Lissa had to do was put on our dresses and get our makeup done. We both slipped on our dresses, along with red pumps for me, and black ones for Lissa. I gave Lissa a cheesy grin.

"You look hot Liss!" I said with a wink. She blushed and smiled at me. "You think you can do my make-up?" I said with my puppy dog face and a smile. She sighed but had a smile on her face.

"Of course Rose," she agreed with a small laugh. I grinned at her and kissed her cheek. Lissa knows how to do the_ perfect _smokey eye, which was exactly what I wanted. After about 15 minutes, she had finished. I had my smokey eye, two coats of mascara, and eyeliner on and I was ready to go. I waited until Lissa had finished with her make-up so we can meet the guys. She was going with Christian, of course, and Andre was my 'date.' Well, not really, but you know what I mean. We walked downstairs to meet the two guys. Their jaws literally dropped when they saw us. We looked at each other and smiled.

"W- Wow." Andre said looking at me, visibly gulping. I laughed and smiled at him.

Christian was all over Lissa already. He kept whispering things in her ear and was hugging her tightly around the waist. I couldn't help but feel jealous. Not for Christian of course, ew. I was jealous of what they _had. _I wanted that more than anything, especially with a certain Russian who just so happened to hate me. And who said high school was easy?

I pushed those thoughts aside and walked over towards Andre. I linked my arm through his.

"You ready guys?" Andre said.

I flashed my man- eater smile. "Let's do it."

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen at the party? Try guessing!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I said the next update would be in a week, but I couldn't help myself! Anyways, you guys had some pretty good guesses as to what might happen at the party. This is my longest chapter yet, and personally, my favorite. I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>We arrived at the party a little after 10. Adrian's house was huge, even bigger then Lissa's, which I didn't even think was even possible. Music was blasting throughout the house, and you could hear it from outside. We walked inside to be greeted by Mason, Eddie, and none other than Adrian. You could tell Adrian was already drunk, due to the fact he was holding a beer bottle in his hands and he could hardly walk.<p>

"Hey guys, glad you could come," he slurred.

I chuckled slightly and headed off to get and drink... _and to look for Dimitri,_ I added silently. Lissa and Christian were already making out in a corner. Yuck. Andre followed me and soon enough, we reached the kitchen. We both grabbed a beer.

"Well, I guess Lissa's driving!" I said to Andre with a grin. He smiled back and we clinked our bottles together before taking long swigs. A new song came on and I recognized it immediately. Take Over Control by Afrojack started playing. I grabbed Andre and motioned him to dance. He happily agreed and we started dancing to the rhythm.

_Let's go take a ride in your car__  
><em>_I will take the passenger seat__  
><em>_Baby, we don't have to go far__  
><em>_Unless you wanna show__  
><em>_Me a lovely place out of town__  
><em>_Where you feel most at ease__  
><em>_Well you are the one that I like__  
><em>_Always will be_

_I think it's time to let you know__  
><em>_The way I feel when you take hold__  
><em>_One single touch from you, I'm gone__  
><em>_Still got the rush when I'm alone__  
><em>_I think it is time I let you know__  
><em>_Take all of me, I will devote__  
><em>_You set me free, my body's yours__  
><em>_It feels the best when you're involved_

_I want you to take over control__  
><em>_Take over control__  
><em>_Take take take take over control__  
><em>_Oh oh oh, I want you to take over control__  
><em>_Plug it in and turn me on__  
><em>

_I want you to take over control__  
><em>_Take over control__  
><em>_Take take take take over control__  
><em>_Oh oh oh, I want you to take over control__  
><em>_Plug it in and turn me on_

_Baby, baby, can't you see?__  
><em>_That I'm giving all of me__  
><em>_So, it's up to you now__  
><em>_We could let time pass away__  
><em>_I'll make an excuse to play__  
><em>_But, it's up to you now_

_Just wanna fulfill your needs__  
><em>_While you're taking over me__  
><em>_So, what do you want now?__  
><em>_Take a picture, make a show__  
><em>_'Cause nobody has to know__  
><em>_All the ways that we get down_

_I want you to take over control__  
><em>_Take over control__  
><em>_Take take take take over control__  
><em>_Oh oh oh, I want you to take over control__  
><em>_Plug it in and turn me on_

_Oh, oh whoa oh__  
><em>_Oh, oh whoa ooh oh__  
><em>_Plug it in and turn me on__  
><em>_Oh, oh whoa oh__  
><em>_Oh, oh whoa ooh oh__  
><em>_Plug it in and turn me on_

_I want you to take over control__  
><em>_Take over control__  
><em>_Take take take take over control__  
><em>_Oh oh oh, I want you to take over control__  
><em>_Plug it in and turn me on_

_Oh, oh whoa oh__  
><em>_Oh, oh whoa ooh oh__  
><em>_Plug it in and turn me on__  
><em>_Oh, oh whoa oh__  
><em>_Oh, oh whoa ooh oh__  
><em>_Plug it in and turn me on_

By the time the song had finished, we were sweating and smiling at each other, trying to catch our breath from the dancing. That's when I saw _him_ out of the corner of my eye, staring at us. Dimitri had his gaze locked on us, but seemed to be giving Andre the slightest glare. This made me smile to myself happily, even though it shouldn't have. _He has a girlfriend. Yeah she may be a cow... but still._ I unintentionally let out a sigh. Much to my dismay, Andre seemed to notice.

"What's wrong Rose?" he said looking worried. I tried putting on my best smile, though Andre didn't seem to be convinced.

"Nothing! I'm fine, don't worry about me. Go off with your friends, I'm going to go use the bathroom." I said trying to be happy.

After some convincing, he finally went off somewhere. To where? I don't know, but I honestly didn't care. I really didn't need to go to the bathroom, but if Andre decided to go look for me there, I didn't want him to start freaking out. After gulping down the remains of my third beer, I stalked off to find the bathroom, which I was told was upstairs. There were many rooms and I didn't know which one was the bathroom. When I finally found it, a disgusted look passed over my face when I saw who was coming out of it. _Tasha._

She didn't seem to notice me in front of her, due to the fact she was looking at the ground. When I walked inside the bathroom, it smelled like a garbage truck exploded.

"It smells like crap in this bathroom! Thanks a lot Tasha!" I said loudly so that everyone could hear me. They all broke out in fits of laughter. Tash turned around, and her face was an ugly shade of red, boiling with anger and embarrassment.

"Watch who you're talking to, tramp!" she yelled angrily. I started laughing.

"I should be the one saying that to you," I said with a smirk. That's when she went psycho on me. Well I always knew she was mental, but this proved it. She tackled me like a rhino. Yeah. _Tackled me. _Before I knew what was happening, I was being straddled on the ground by her. She punched me in the face, but since she wasn't very strong, it didn't really faze me. With my tremendous speed, I got up from under her grasp and then got on top of _her_. I started punching her over and over again, but stopped when someone pried me off of her. I didn't try struggling, but I shrugged the person off and walked away. After walking a few feet, I turned around to spot an angry looking Dimitri. I smiled to myself before walking back downstairs to meet Andre.

When he first saw me coming from upstairs, he seemed oblivious as to what just happened. That is, until he saw my face closer up.

"Rose! What happened? You're bleeding!" he said with a panicked expression on his face. I was confused as to what he was talking about, but then remembered Tasha had punched me a couple of times. I reached up to touch my nose, and sure enough, a warm, sticky liquid filled my hand.

"Don't worry Andre nothing _too_ bad happened. I just beat the crap out of a girl who tackled me," I said with a grin. He sighed, but couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up. He guided me to another bathroom that was downstairs. _Why couldn't the girl I asked tell me about this one?_ I thought to myself exasperated. _Whatever._

After pushing our way through the crowds dancing, we finally reached the bathroom where we found some couple making out. Andre started guiding us out when I stopped him. He looked at me, a puzzled expression on his face.

"THE COPS ARE HERE! GET OUT, HURRY!" I yelled to them.

The jumped away from each other and not a second longer they were running out the door. Andre was literally rolling on the floor with laughter. I joined him and we were still laughing 2 minutes later.

Once we finally settled down, he led me to the sink, where he started washing the blood off my face. I guess it had dried already, because he was having a really hard time scrubbing it off. I guess I drank a little bit too much, not that I minded, and I staggered back when he rubbed my cheek with a wipe, tripping over my feet. Before I could fall, I felt Andre grab me around my waist. It reminded me of when Dimitri had saved me from falling earlier that week. A second after Andre started asking me if I was okay, his arms still around me, the door flew open. God help me, it was Dimitri who walked in. He looked at both me and Andre, but his eyes lingered on where Andre was still holding my waist.

Almost immediately after seeing who barged in on us, Andre jumped away from me. I remembered Andre and Dimitri were best friends. Dimitri shot Andre a look I couldn't read, somewhere between anger and confusion, the stormed out. Andre tried smiling at me, though I could see he was upset.

"Rose, can you finish cleaning yourself up? I already got most of the blood off. I have some things to take care of." Andre didn't even wait for an answer before walking out the door. I scrubbed the remainder of the blood off, and the nosy person I am, went to go look to see where Andre went. After wandering around the mansion for a good ten minutes, I finally spotted him, talking to... _Dimitri? _I wanted to know so badly as to what they were talking about, but I knew I couldn't intrude, so I decided to try eavesdropping. Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures.

I danced my way over to where they were with a crowd I didn't know. Some perv tried dancing with me, but after giving him a cold look and telling him to back off, I think he got the message that I didn't want to dance. I finally got close enough to listen in to some parts of their conversation.

"... She tripped, so I caught her, and that's when you walked in..." I distinctively heard Andre say.

"... If you like rose then that's okay..."I thought I heard Dimitri say. But hey, the room was noisy, so I doubt I heard correctly.

"...Stop being ridiculous, Dimitri! ... Feelings... friendship... I wouldn't do that." Andre said, me only catching some of the words.

I was shoved from the crowd in the direction of Andre and Dimitri. Both looked up at me. I decided to act casually, like I had just got there. Dimitri looked panicked, but once I started talking, his expression quickly changed.

"Hey Andre," I said with a small smile towards him.

Other than a low growl which I could've _sworn_ I heard, Dimitri stayed quiet and glared at the floor. _Seriously, what's his problem? _Andre tried smiling at me, but I could see through it.

"Hey, Rose. Dimitri and I were just talking about the football game last night, right Dimitri?" said Andre. _Lies._

"Yeah, whatever." Dimitri mumbled.

Without even saying goodbye, he walked away, not that I expected anything more. It was silent for a few moments before Andre spoke. He sighed.

"What did you hear Rose?" he said sounding frustrated. I gave him an innocent look.

"What are you talking about Andre?" I said questioningly. He shook his head and walked away, not believing me one bit. _Oh, well. I need another drink._

I walked over to get some punch in the kitchen, when I saw the devil and Dimitri making out in the corner. Dimitri, sensing my presence I guess, shot his head up and looked at me. I tore my eyes away from him and got my drink quickly and hurried out of the kitchen before either of them could do anything. The fruit punch I had in my cup tasted funny, and I knew it was probably spiked. I was really thirsty though, so I continued drinking it.

Once I had finished it all, I felt a little woozy, so I decided to go up to one of the rooms that I had seen earlier. I stumbled upstairs and walked into about 4 rooms with people making out in all of them. I finally found one that was empty and went to lie down on the bed. I had closed my eyes, thinking about Dimitri, when I felt someone's body crouching over me.

Before I could say or do anything, I felt a knife pressed to my throat and a hand cover my mouth.

"Don't move or you're dead." The voice said.

To say I was terrified would be an understatement. I was too drunk to fight back, and even If I wasn't, with this knife pressed against my throat I wouldn't have. I was too scared to notice who it was. Jesse. He was in my Math and Gym class. He always seemed shy and to himself. I guess I was way off.

"Now, Rose. If I put the knife down, you can't scream okay?" he said with an evil smile. I whimpered and nodded, tears forming in my eyes. He put the knife down on the counter and uncovered my mouth.

"See that wasn't so hard, now was it?" he said icily. I wanted to just die. He started kissing my neck and took off my dress, leaving me in my bra and underwear. I started crying harder, and he slapped me.

"Stop crying or I'll cut your throat." He replied, with no emotion.

It took all my will power to stop me from full out sobbing. He started trailing his tongue down my stomach, about to take off my underwear, when we both heard a noise. Someone was knocking on the door. Jesse hesitated before continuing assaulting me. The knock came again. This was my only chance to do something.

"HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could. Jesse jumped back, startled. Then, his face turned to pure rage.

"You little -!" he didn't finish his sentence, though he didn't have to. He grabbed the knife and started heading towards me while I backed away.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!" I screamed, knowing this was the end.

He started running with the knife toward me and I was trapped in a corner, with nowhere to go. He gave me an evil smile before walking the few steps that separated us. Then, he stopped dead in his tracks as soon as we both heard a loud noise. The door had been crashed open by someone. And that someone who was standing there was the person I _least _expected it to be.

Dimitri Belikov.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I appreciate it!<strong>

**Time for another question! What do you think is going to happen after Dimitri sees Jesse and Rose? I need help figuring out the story line, so I may just use some of your ideas! Thanks!**


	8. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**I'm SO SO SO sorry that I haven't been able to update recently. ****I've had a lot of family problems going on. ****Thank you all for reading my story and thank you all for your patience. I will try to update soon, I promise, especially with summer coming up! Thanks again!**

**-LittleDhampirx33**


	9. SORRY! PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! I'm SO SO SO SORRY. I know you guys are mad that I haven't updated in MONTHS but I had a reason. I lost my email and password and after many attempts, gave up on trying to locate it. I finally found it today! I was so happy! Many of you have probably given up on this story, due to the lack of updates, and I completely understand. Let me know if you want me to continue, because I will if enough of you want it! Again, I'm really sorry hope you guys can forgive me! Let me know if you want me to continue!

-Mikaela


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your kind words and for not giving up on this story! I know it's short, but i wanted to give you guys at least something. I stayed up writing this chapter and plan on updating very, very soon. It starts with Dimitri's point of view, then later changes bacl to Rose. Let me know what you think! :)**

**-Mikaela**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

From the first day I saw her, I knew everything was about to change.

_*Flashback*_

_It was a few days before I left to Russia and I was talking to my best friend, Andre Dragomir._

"_You're going to like her a lot. I just know it Dimitri," he told me._

"_What and who are we talking about?" I asked with a puzzled expression._

"_Rose. She's Lissa's best friend. She's moving in with my family and me, ever since her parents died," he replied. "She's super hot and has the attitude of a badass," he said grinning._

_Rose...that's a nice name I thought to myself. She sounds amazing as it is. Hopefully when I get back from Russia I'll get to meet this mystery girl..._

Oh, how mistaken I had been. From the moment I laid eyes on Rose Hathaway, I knew there was something different about her. The way her long, dark brown hair flowed down her back, the way her eyes lit up when she smiled, and everything else about her made me curious to get to know her. There was only one problem...

Tasha.

I started going out with her the day before I left to Russia, mostly out of pity. She had liked me for 3 straight years, and I thought if I agreed to go out with her right before I left, she'd forget about me and meet someone else. Wrong. She called me every single day, and most of the time, I just ignored her calls. Tasha wasn't ugly, but for one thing, she was a total snob. She always went around picking on people who weren't as popular as her. The main reason I didn't like her, however, was that she just wasn't my type.

I am not and will never be the guy who cheats on a girl. The person who I'm ashamed to call my father, cheated on my mom with 3 other women. She was devastated. I swore I would never do that to a woman, which is why I had to hide what I really thought of Rose.

She was beautiful. No, more than beautiful. She was perfect...to me. When she walked up to me and said hello and gave me a flirty grin, I wanted to just kiss her, right then and there, but the better part of me came through. I put up a mask and ignored her, as much as it hurt me to do so.

I had gone through with ignoring her and giving her cold looks, but sometimes, I think she was able to see through my façade. Whenever she would catch me staring at her, I would either look away or pretend like I was glaring at her. And then when I saw her falling... I wasn't going to take it to an extreme and let her just fall! So I caught her by the waist before she hit the ground. What I didn't expect was to feel bolts of electricity race up my arms. I didn't want to let go, but reluctantly I did.

Then when she cut herself, I felt awful. I was provoking her while she was washing dishes and she cut herself with a knife by accident. I know it wasn't a major cut, but I was still worried about her and treated it right away.

After consulting Andre and telling him how I _actually_ felt, I broke up with Tasha. She wouldn't let go and insisted on telling everyone we were still together. She's tried kissing me and hooking up with me about 20 times already, and I keep telling her to back off but she wouldn't listen. I was finally going to tell Rose what I actually thought about her at Adrian's party.

And now...seeing her here in this room with Jesse, looking so helpless and scared just broke my heart, not to mention make me furious.

_*Flashback*_

_I had just walked in on Rose and Andre in the bathroom, with his arms around her. I was angry... and confused. Andre was my _best_ friend. He was the only one who actually knew how I felt about Rose, and he SWORE he wouldn't tell her. I walked out of the bathroom, not caring how well I hid my emotions. A few seconds later, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, angrily, knowing it was Andre._

"_What the hell was going on in that bathroom Andre?" I said trying to calm down._

_"She tripped, so I caught her, and that's when you walked in! I swear Dimitri, that's all that happened!" He said desperately._

_"If you like Rose then that's okay. I mean I can't blame you, she's beautiful," I said sadly._

"_Stop being ridiculous, Dimitri! I know your true feelings about her and our friendship is everything to me. I wouldn't do that!" He told me, trying to prove his point._

_Before I could respond, I saw Rose being pushed toward us. _Oh God, I hoped she did not just hear everything we said._ With her arrival, I left. I couldn't face her, not now anyways. I was going to go get some air when Tasha approached me._

"_Hey Dimka," she said, failing to be seductive. I wasn't really in the moo, but I really wanted to get my mind off of Rose, so when she started kissing me, I didn't object. We were making out when I felt someone staring at me. Oh God please don't be...of course. It was Rose. Before I could even think to do something, she took her eyes off of us and took off. I had to go after her this time._

"_Dimitri wait-"she said, starting to grab me. I quickly shook her off me and went to go look for Rose. _

_I was looking for a good 10 minutes when I heard a noise coming from one of the bedroom doors. The music was pretty loud so it could've just been my imagination, but I knocked on the door regardless. No one responded so I knocked harder, and louder, knowing someone was in there._

"_HELP!" I heard her scream._

_Rose._

_She was in trouble._

_I held my breath and used all my strength to knock down the door. That's when I saw Jesse from our math class, positioning a knife above her, looking like he was about to stab her. He'll wish he never existed by the time I'm done with him._

**RPOV**

In he came, looking like a god.

Dimitri's look of pure rage scared even me, which was saying a lot considering the circumstance I was in. He ran to Jesse and full on tackled him. It didn't take much to knock him to the ground, considering Dimitri was a 6'7 giant compare to Jesse who was only 5'9. Dimitri kept punching him over and over again, and soon Jesse's face was covered in blood. Dimitri didn't stop though, and as much as I wanted Jesse to feel pain, I didn't want him to die.

"Dimitri, stop! He's unconscious already!" I said in fear. He was too preoccupied with destroying Jesse's face to hear what I was saying. So I yelled.

"STOP!"

Dimitri finally heard the message and stopped what he was doing. He looked at his hands that were covered with Jesse's blood, back down to Jesse, and then to me. He scurried over to me, in the corner, still half-naked. I was in shock of what just happened and my eyesight was getting blurrier by the second.

"Roza. Roza. Look at me, don't close your eyes," I faintly heard Dimitri say, desperation lacing his voice. I was about to ask him what a "Roza" was when the darkness consumed me and everything suddenly turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! :) I enjoy reading all your comments!<strong>


	11. Chapter 9

**Well I know this is short, but I really wanted to start a new story. I wanted to finish this story first though. So here you go! I know it might not be that good but I'm sorry.**

**My next story is going to be on The Mortal Instrument Series by Cassandra Clare. Have any of you read them? Those books are AMAZING!**

**Anyways here's the last chapter of the story. Enjoy!**

**Love & Hugs,**

**Mikaela.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Girl Meets Boy...<em>

_Dimitri finally heard the message and stopped what he was doing. He looked at his hands that were covered with Jesse's blood, back down to Jesse, and then to me. He scurried over to me, in the corner, still half-naked. I was in shock of what just happened and my eyesight was getting blurrier by the second._

"_Roza. Roza. Look at me, don't close your eyes," I faintly heard Dimitri say, desperation lacing his voice. I was about to ask him what a "Roza" was when the darkness consumed me and everything turned black._

RPOV

When I woke up I was in an unfamiliar room. I looked around me and saw white covering the walls, gifts all around me, and IVs hooked into my arms. I'm in a hospital? But...how did I get here? I closed my eyes and tried to think about what had happened that could have led me to come here. All of a sudden, the memories came flashing in. Jesse. The knife. Dimitri coming. My eyes shot open and I sat up with a loud gasp, despite the pain I felt in my head.

While I was trying to soothe my head, I failed to notice the people who had walked in my room.

"And Sleeping Beauty awakens!" said none other than Andre.

I looked to see who else he was with. Lissa, Adrian, Christian were all there with him. They looked happy and relieved to see I was finally awake.

"How long have I been out?" I asked curiously.

"You were out for two days..."said Lissa softly. "When you finally came here, you were already unconscious and had a concussion."

I sighed and lay back down in my bed. I was thinking about what I had missed when a knock suddenly interrupted my thoughts. My eyes glanced over to the door and I saw none other than Dimitri Belikov. I knew he had saved my life, but I was still shocked to see him here.

"Hey Dimitri," said Andre.

"Hey guys. Can you give me and Rose a minute to talk?" he said looking at me.

My heart was pounding. _Was I scared as to what he was going to say? Or was I just excited?_ I'm pretty sure I was just nervous due to the butterflies in my stomach that came as soon as I saw him.

"Sure thing." He said to Dimitri. "We'll be back in a bit," he said this time talking to me.

"Okie-dokes," I said with a tight smile. They left the room but not before I saw Andre exchange a quick glance with Dimitri. Dimitri just nodded and Andre smiled a bit before walking out the door.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before he decided to speak up.

"How are you feeling?" he said softly, the concern etched on his face.

"I've been better," I said with a small laugh. When he didn't laugh, I decided to speak again.

"Dimitri...thank you for saving my life but..."I started.

"But what?" He said looking a little confused.

"But _why. Why _did you save me? Why are _you_ always the one there for me when I seem to be in trouble? I thought you hated me..." I said looking down at my bed sheets.

He sighed a little and got up from his chair and walked to me. He cupped my face with his hands and made me look him in the eye. His eyes made me weaker than I already felt, a warm chocolate color that reminded me of home.

"Don't ever say that." He said quietly. "I don't hate you. I never did. I was _scared_ of you."

I was shocked.

"Scared of me? Why were you scared of me?" I said with slight dismay.

"No one has ever made me feel the way you do. I was with Tasha and I felt bad for her because she has liked me for years and her cousin who I was once friends with asked me to give her a shot. He said she would not date or even look at another guy other than me. I didn't have feelings for her at the time, but I thought '_Hey maybe some feelings will start to grow if I start dating her._' So... I did. But I have never been so wrong. If anything it made me dislike her even more. Then you came to school and everyone was talking about how amazing you were. Guys looked at you and I couldn't help but be jealous even though I had no idea why. I couldn't be one of those guys who had 2 girlfriends and treats them with no respect. And I couldn't break up with Tasha because I knew she would do something awful to you if she found out. So I acted like a jerk. I was mean to you, cold, and pretended like I couldn't care about you at all. You don't know how much it _hurt._ I've been with a lot of girls before, Rose I'm not going to lie. But... I've never loved any of them. Not the way that I love you."

I gasped when he said he loved me because I knew I loved him too. I was so in shock and so happy that I couldn't say anything, but he mistook my silence.

"Well... I'll just leave now. I hope you feel better." He said walking toward the door.

He was just about to leave when I managed to choke out the words I needed to say to him.

"Dimitri," I said as he turned to look at me. "I love you too."

6 months have passed since then and I haven't been happier since then. Dimitri and I have been joined at the hip ever since that day in the hospital. Sometimes, we confuse love with hate, and this just so happened to be one of those times. Dimitri is my life and without him, I wouldn't be as strong as I am today.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and continuing to follow this story. I appreciate it! 3<strong>


End file.
